Total Drama Awesome!
by Rae2themax
Summary: I'm back baby!
1. H'okay so here's the app

Hello to the people of fanfiction and total drama island. I have decided to make a story where you can send in your apps for a character. I know, awesome. This is total drama awesome! I Send in your apps. I`ll be accepting 20 characters, 10 boys and 10 girls. I will also be submitting in my two characters; Samantha and Alexander. If you want your character to be paired with either of them, PM me and I`ll do it up. Here`s the app and below will be Samantha`s and Alexander`s apps. I will also be accepting four interns. Get the in ASAP!!!

Disclaimer: I do not own any thing in relation to the total drama island/ action ECT

App;

Full name:

Nickname:

Stereotype:

Age:

Height:

Weight:

Looks—

Hair (style color ECT):

Eyes:

Tattoos or piercings:

Everyday clothes:

Night clothes:

Swim suit:

Formal:

Accessories:

Personality:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Hobbies:

Past:

Fear and why:

Family:

Paired up?:

If so, with whom?:

Flirt?:

Being flirted with by the crush?:

Being flirted with by someone else?:

How do they act when they get there:

When they are voted off:

Audition tape:

Now here's Samantha's:

Full name: Samantha Maira Lyle

Nickname: Sam

Stereotype: the shy bookworm

Age: 16

Height: 5'7

Weight: 140lbs

Looks—

Hair (style color ECT): Long, reddish orange hair that is tied into a loose braid that goes to mid back with her bangs sweeping over her left eye

Eyes: bluish and she wears black thick rimmed glasses

Tattoos or piercings: none

Everyday clothes: black baggy jeans, baggy bright red T-Shirt with a black heart on it, huge black zip up hoodie and black skate shoes

Night clothes: black and red flannel pants with a black T-Shirt with a red heart on it.

Swim suit: black one-piece with bright red shorts

Formal: bright red halter dress that goes to her knees, black heels, black shawl and she wears her contacts. (Courtesy of her step mom)

Accessories: none

Personality: Sam is quiet, reserved and shy. She has a severe self esteem and self confidence problem, she has none! She also has this thing where she doesn't speak to anyone unless they speak to her first, and even when they do, she has this thing where she doesn't look them in the eye unless she knows that she can trust them.

Likes: Reading, writing, listening to music, watching sunsets, spending hours in a library and thinking her herself.

Dislikes: Posers, preps, bullies, and her step mother picking out her clothes, someone disrespecting books and being pranked and embarrassed by her step brothers.

Hobbies: reading and meditation

Past: Mom was killed when she was ten and her father re married when she was twelve, giving her a step mother who tried to make her all girly and crap and two older step brothers.

Fear and why: guns because her mother was killed in a bank robbery

Family: Dad, step mom, older step brothers.

Flirt?: doesn't know how to flirt

Being flirted with by the crush?: blushes a lot and tries not to pass out.

Being flirted with by someone else?: still blushes.

How do they act when they get there: quiet, might trip over her own feet

When they are voted off: Sad but then the guy who likes her will kiss her and tells her that it will be okay.

Flirt?: doesn't know how to flirt

Being flirted with by the crush?: blushes a lot and tries not to pass out.

Being flirted with by someone else?: still blushes.

How do they act when they get there: quiet, might trip over her own feet

When they are voted off: sad but then they guy who likes her kisses her and tells her it will be okay.

Audition tape: Camera turns on to show Sam sitting in a chair reading a book. She smiles and pushes up her glasses. "Hello, my name is Samantha and I wish to be a part of Total Drama Awesome.

"Sammy Hun! I just bought you the cutest outfit! Its a little denim skirt and a tube top!"

" Alisha, I don't wear that kind of stuff, I don't have the body for it." Sam replied as she looked in disgust at the small dark denim skirt and bright red tube top.

"Sammy! Are you kidding me? You have an hourglass! You just always hide yourself under those baggy clothes!! If you've got it flaunt it! And you've got it!" She forced them into her arms. "Now go try them on!"

Sam, who clearly forgot that the camera was still on, sighed and went to go into her closet to change, A couple of minutes later, she hastily walked out in the outfit and low and behold, it fit her like a glove." See Sammy? You look hot!"

" It makes me look weird Alisha."

"HEY SAM! HEADS UP!" Sam was pelted with water balloons as her glasses quickly fell to the ground.

"Marcus! Alexander! You two are grounded!" Alisha yelled as Sam stood, in a tube top and denim mini, soaking wet. Alisha turned back to her and gushed. "Sammy! You look so cute! You are so going to wear your contacts more often!"

" I'm going to change." Sam said quietly as she picked up her glasses and went back to her closet.

"'Total Drama Awesome audition'? And it's been recording this whole time? Well, what Sammy doesn't know won't hurt her." With that, the camera turns off.

Full name: Alexander Josef Damon

Nickname: Alex

Age: 17

Stereotype: Musician

Height: 5'11

Weight: 140lbs

Looks—

Hair (style color ECT): short brown hair that is styled like a faux hawk

Eyes: brown

Tattoos or piercings: none

Everyday clothes: black jeans, navy blue t shirt and black skate shoes

Night clothes: Black boxers

Swim suit: navy blue trunks

Formal: tux

Accessories: guitar

Personality: Quiet, laid back and calm. He's a mellow guy who loves his music. But he can prank to no end

Likes: music, his guitar, relaxing and sometimes pranking other people

Dislikes: rude people, bullies ECT

Hobbies: playing the guitar, sometimes playing pranks.

Past: Had a normal life with his family.

Fear and why: water because when he was six, he almost drowned.

Paired up?: sure

If so, with whom?: whoever is there maybe.

Flirt?:yes, he'll write her a song

Being flirted with by the crush?: blush and get tongue tied

Being flirted with by someone else?: might just smile and blush lightly.

How do they act when they get there: quiet but sees someone he likes and tries to talk to her

When they are voted off: sad but would go out with a bang.

Audition tape: Alexander is shown playing the guitar. "Hello, I'm Alexander. I wish to be a part of Total Drama Awesome!!!!"


	2. Chapter 0: The list

Okay, so here are the people who made it in to Total Drama Awesome. I'm sorry if I didn't pick you and the next chapter should be up soon. PM me if you want to be paired up with someone on the list unless you already know who you are going to be paired up with, and you know who you are.

Gentlemen:

1) Alexander Damon- the musican

by: MasqueradeBlack ( me)

2) Donnie Danzig-Lindsjo- the funny metal head rocker

by: Another Dead Hero

3) Cody Everheart- the book geek

by: Lunar Hale

4) Zackary Parker- Austrailian Goth Strategist

by: Kitsune818

5) Tommy Peruz- the evil prodigy child

by: Realityshowfan

6) Mason Bennett- charming nice guy

by: Musicgirl133

7) Dennis Parker- the sweethearted tough guy

by: CANTfindKEYBORED

8) Ken Williams- the crazy fighter

by: David the Ice

9) Zane Gates- the daredevil rocker

by: ZaneKazama001

10) Greg Vogt- the ** ( that's what it says _)

by: TDI Charlie Brown

Now for the Ladies:

1) Samantha Lyle- the shy bookworm

by: MasqueradeBlack ( me, once again)

2) Evie Days- the independent shutterbug

by: E-D-Songy-12

3) Pasha Marshalls- the tough/gracefull one

by: koolbroadwayreader

4) Petrova Marshalls- the tough chick

by: koolbroadwayreader

5) Terra Smith- the tough girl

by: fopgirl1234

6) Clarabelle Swan- the hard to get tough girl

by: Musicalgirl133

7) Megan Amethly- the shy artist

by: Total Drama Crack Lover

8) Melissa Cooper- the sexy daredevil

by: ZanKazama001

9) Jessica Salter- the hyper street girl

by: MrsJacobBlackTaylorLautner

10) Dakota McClain- the music obsessed scene dj

by: XoxDakotaxwasxherexoX

There you have it! Those are the people who made it in! Stay tuned for the first chapter of Total Drama Awesome!!!!


	3. Camp, competition and a challenge!

Disclaimer: I do not in any way shape or form own Total Drama Island/ Action or the musical. If I did I would be pretty awesome XD

* * *

**Chapter one: Welcome to the show and first challenge?!**

The camera turns on to show Chris on the dock of shame." Hello viewing world! I am your host Chris McClain! Here we are back in crappy old camp Wawanakawa!" He takes a rather large breath of air, pauses and looks like he'd barf. Regaining his composure, he turns back to the camera. " Our twenty campers will arrive here, be split into two teams, eat chef's nasty food, live with eachother and compete for 1,000,000 dollars!! Welcome to TOTAL DRAMA AWESOME!!"

*theme song*

" Welcome back! Looks like our first contestant has arrived." Chris said as the first yacht pulled up. Out walked two girls. They both had long black hair, one was tied into two buns and she was wearing a leather jacket, a white low cut shirt with a skull on it, a pair of black pants and has a fingerless black glove on her left hand. " Welcome Petrova." Chris noticed the other girl. She also had the long black hair that was tied into a loose braid with bangs. She was sporting a pair of skinny jeans, a white low cut shirt and a black vest. " And hello Pasha."

Petrova said nothing and went to the end of the dock, while Pasha stopped infront of the sadistic host. " Hey, Chris, great to be here." She smiled. " Right sis?"

Pertova muttered someone that should have been cencered for reasons.

" Alright then, moving on." Chris seemed creeped out by the slightly rude twin sister as the next boat arrived. A boy stepped off, getting the interest of the twins. He was tall, with long blond hair and blue eyes. He was wearing a white hoodie and a pair of light blue baggy ripped jeans. He smirked as he landed. " Hello Dennis."

Dennis walked by a muttered a 'hey'. He stood next to the twins. The next boat came quickly.

" Hey! Mason! Welcome!" Another boy stepped off. He had long brown hair that went to the left side of his face, just below the eyebrow. His white longsleeved shirt was rolled up to his elbows, and he was also wearing a pair of jeans and blue skater shoes.

" Hello everyone." He said quickly and stood next to the other campers.

" Uncle Chris..............." A voice called as he was toppled to the ground by an unseen force and pulled into a hug. It was a girl. She had black scene hair with hot pink tips and two streaks of blond and grey eyes. She was wearing a 'hello kitty' graphic tee, a 'gir' hoodie, a black thin north face, neon pink extreem skinny jeans, a pair of converse with unicorns on them and a pair un un matching socks.

" Dakota! You got on the show?" He asked in disbelief as they stood up and she smiled and nodded. She quickly went over to the other campers and started to talk to Pasha, who seemed interested.

" Hey guys, looks like a party!" Everyone turned to see a guy with brown hair in a faux hawk style with brown eyes. He was wearing a navy blue t-shirt, black jeans and black skate shoes. He was also carrying a guitar.

" Welcome Alexander! Glad you made it." Chris said as Alexander walked pass him to the other campers. He turned to the next boat that arrived. A girl with dark brown wavyish curly hair abd emerald green eyes walked off. She was wearing a red top, red pumps, a black biker jacket and a kakhi skirt. " Welcome miss Jessica!"

" Hi!" She smiled and walked over to the others.

" Next up is......." Chris trailed off as the next person hopped on the deck. It was a girl with jet black hair pulled into a french braid and lush medow green eyes. Wearing a white halfway zipped up hoodie, you could make out her plaid tank top. Also wearing a pair of grey skinny jeans and black skate shoes, she looked like someone you wouldn't want to meet in a dark ally. " Clarabelle Swan! Good to see you!"

" Hi, and it's Clara." She said and walked to the others where Dakota was striking up a conversation with Alexander about music.

Chris smiled as the next boat came, knowing exactally who was on it. " Alright campers, time to meet your next compedator!" A boy stepped off. No seriously, a little boy. He had sandy blond hair that went over his forehead, puppy dog brown eyes and short blue jeans, complete with a pokemon Pikachu tshirt. " Hello there Tommy!"

Everyone looked at the little boy as he smiled and waved. " Wello everywone! My name's Tommy!"

The girls picked him up and 'awed'. Pasha held him while Jessica pinched his cheeks. " He's sooooo cute!"

Alexander looked at Chris. " Dude, why is there a little kid on the show?"

" After watching his audition tape, we discovered he has some ' interesting' talents." Chris chuckled as the next boat arrived, causing Alexander to quickly blush as to who stepped off. It was slightly short girl, but he really didn't care. She has dark brown wavy hair with blond highlights that stopped just above her shoulders. Her natural wavy bangs hung just infront of her dark brown eyes. She was wearing a bright orange tanktop ending right above her navel piercing, army green cargo shorts, a pair of worn out converse by the way they looked all tattered and a pair of knee high grey sock woth orange and army green polka dots. If you also looked closely under her army green busker hat, she had three cartilage abd two lobe piercing in each ear. Her grey fingerless gloved hands were resting in her small hips. " Hey Evelyn Davis! Welcome!"

The girl looked like she would kill the narsisistic host. " My name is Evie Days!" She stomped off.

" Don't mind Chris. He's quite the idiot. " Alexander looked at Evie and smiled. " I'm Alexander, and your name was Evie if I'm correct?"

Evie looked preplexed, blushed and smiled. " Nice to meet you Alexander."

" Looks like Terra is here." Heads turned to the next boat as a girl with long curly black hair and bangs stepped off. Wearing a green tank top, black baggy pants and a lip ring, she could make you crap your pants, put new ones on, and crap 'em again.

" Hey Chris, did your neck throw up or is that your head?" She said as everyone started to laugh and she went to go talk to the others, showing she wasn't as mean as she looked.

" Hey Cody!" A boy with long brown hair that covered his bright blue eyes stepped off. She was wearing a simple pair of jeans and a long sleeved shirt under a black shirt.

" Hello." He muttered quietly as he joined the others.

" What's up? Ice is here." The voice of a male cought everyone's attention. He was rather tall, with obviously dyed ice blue cornrowns and light brown eyes. He was wearing an ice blue jacket, a jet black tshirt, blue jeans and blue nike sneakers.

"' Ice'?" Everyone asked with confusion.

" His real name is Ken Williams." Chris explained as the next boat pulled up to the dock. There was a boy on i with short natural blond hair and brown eyes. He didn't look amused and he stepped onto the dock. He was wearing a white muscle shirt and blue jeans. " Hey Greg."

Greg stopped and looked around at the camp." Looks like we are staying in the crap hole like the previous campers." He stood next to Pasha, looked at her for a moment and pulled out the ultimate jerk move. " You wanna make out with me?"

Pasha gasped and slapped him with her free hand. She was still holding Tommy.

" Here's Zane and Melissa!" A male with long jet black hair tien into a ponytail and brown eyes stepped off the boat. He was wearing a black muscle shirt, tan cargo shorts and white and red vans. The female with long dark wavy brown hair and sky blue eyes followed. She was wearing a white tanktop, blue jeans shorts and back sneakers. They held hands and walked towards everybody.

" So what, are you guys the new Geoff and Bridgette?" Terra asked.

Her question went unanswered as the next camper arrived. She looked rather shy. She had light brown wavy hair that went down to her shoulders and chocolate brown eyes. Clad in a green sweat shirt ( you could slightly see her white tanktop peaking through), faded blue jeans, white sneakers and sea shell necklace with a silver heart. In her hands she carried a sketch book. " Hi." She muttered quietly as she went over to the other campers. She looked at ken for a quick second, he looked at her. She blushed, turned away and started to draw in her sketch book as the next contestant arrived on the crappy deck.

" Hey! Donnie!" Chris greeted the next contestant as he walked on deck. He had bushy black/ red hair and hazel eyes. He was wearing a black slayer shirt with the band's logo over a bloody skull implaed over an upside down cross, a long red sleeved shirt, black jeans, black boots, black fingerless gloves, three earing in each ear, an eyebrow ring and a lower lip ring.

" Hey guys!" Donnie stand next to the others as the last male arrived. He had black bangs covering his eyes and dark brown, almost black, eyes. He was wearing a black tshirt with a blood red skull and crossbones on it, black jeans, a pair of black sneakers and a copy of Death Note.

" Welcome Zackary." Chris greeted as he walked to the others.

" Whatever and it's Zak." Zak stood with the others as the last camper arrived.

" Guys, this is Samantha." Chris introduced the girl as she stepped off the boat. She was a shy girl with redish orange hair tied into a loose braid that went to her mid back with her bangs sweeping over her left eye. Her eyes were blue and hidden behind a pair of black thick rimmed glasses. She was wearing a pair or black baggy jeans, a baggy bright red tshirt with a black heart on it, a huge black zip up hoodie that was unzipped anda pair of black skate shoes.

" He-hello." She stuttered as she walked over to the others, tripping over her own feet in the process. She started to get up until she was pulled up by two hands, Donne's and Zak's. They both glared at eachother for a split second before Samantha quietly spoke. " Th-thank you." The looked down at her and blushed and quickly looked away.

" Alright! Now that all of our campers are here, let's head to the fire pit where you will be sorted into two teams!" Chris said as everyone start to go.

" Samantha right? I'm Donnie." Donnie introduced himself to the shy girl.

" And I'm Zak." Zak introduced himself.

" N-nice to meet you." Samantha wouldn't look them in the eyes as the all walked over to the pit.

Donnie and Zak glared at eachother as they met with the others.

" Okay. You will all be divided into two teams. If I call your name, you will stand to my right; Dakota, Ken, Jessica, Megan, Tommy, Terra, Pasha, Zak, Donnie and Samantha." Both Donnie and Zak smiled due to the fact that they were with Samantha, who's head was constantly down. Your team will be the 'Rabid Chipmunks'!"

_**Confession Cam:**_

_Donnie: What kind of name is that?! Atleast I'm on a team with Samantha....._

_Zak: Really? It doesn't matter anyway, I'm on a team with Samantha._

_**End confession cam.**_

" Everyone else will be on the 'Frothing Guppies'." Chris concluded.

_**Confession Cam:

* * *

**_

_Donnie: Wow, I thought our name was bad.................._

_Alexander: ' Frothing guppies'? Really Chris? Really? But hey, I'm on a team with the cutie Evie._

_Evie: Why must Chris be such a tool? But's he's a good tool who put me on a team with Alexander._

_**End confession cam.**_

" There are two cabins there." He gestured to the crappy looking cabins. " That is where you will be sleeping. One for the boys and one for the girls, decide who will be with who for bunks. There is also a bathroom, with showers. Now go unpack." He said as they all left to the cabins.

* * *

**Inside the girl's cabin.**

" I call Jessica!" Dakota called as she dragged the girl to the nearest bunk.

" I'll take Clara." Melissa said.

" Wanna bunk with me Petrova?" Evie asked the non talkative girl, who nodded.

" Wanna chill with me Megan?" Terra asked the shy girl who nodded in responce.

" Hey Samantha? Wanna be bunk mates?" Petrova asked they shy red head.

" S-sure." Samantha replied as they went to a set of bunk beds.

" Pretty sure that Donnie and Zak like you. I saw they way they were looking at you." Pasha smirked as Samantha blushed. " You play your cards right, you could have them whipped like whipped cream."

" Pa-Pasha!" Samantha stuttered in embarassment.

**Inside the boys's cabin:**

" I'll take Greg." Zane said.

" Wanna chill with me Cody?" Alexander asked the shy boy.

" Sure Alexander." Cody replied as they went to the nearest set of bunks.

" Mason?" Asked Dennis who shrugged in reply.

" I want Ken to be my bwunk mate!" Tommy cried as he was picked up by Ken and put on the top bunk.

" You can have the top dude." Ken said.

Donnie and Zak looked at eachother, glaring. The tension in the room was so thick you could cut it with a knife. " What do you say Zak?" Donnie slightly snarled.

" I wouldn't have it any other way Donnie." Zak replied with the same tone.

_**" Campers! Head to the mess hall!" **_Chris's obnoxsious voive called from the mega phone taped to the totem pole.

While everyone was leaving, Donnie and Zak caught site of Samantha and tried to talk to her. They asked her completely random questions while Alexander caught sight ot Evie and struck up a conversation with her. They arrived in the mess hall only to meet Chef. Lining up, they waited to get their food.

" Listen up magots! I serve you three times a day and you will eat it six times a day!" Chef bellowed as everyone gave him confused looks.

" I think he means we'll probably be puking it the first time and eating it again......." Donnie explained as he, Samantha and Zak recieved their 'food'. It was some grey mystery substance on a slice of bread with dirt spots.

Chef noticed how Samantha didn't look at him but kept her head down." LOOK AT ME WHEN I GIVE YOU FOOD MAGOT!!" He yelled, causing Samantha to flinch and back away quickly, only to be tripped which sent her food flying. and her crashing to the ground.

" Samantha!" Donnie and Zak rushed to help her up. " What did she trip over?" Zak asked.

Tommy was glaring evily at the poor girl next to Ken.

" You okay Samantha?" Donnie asked as they pulled her up.

" Y-yes. I'm al-alright. Thank you b-both again." Samantha then looked to her splattered food and frowned.

Donnie, noticing this quickly, smiled. " Here, you can have mine."

" Y-you sure?" Samantha stuttered.

" Positive Sam." Donnie said.

Samantha smiled at him, causing his heart to flutter ( A/N: I had to put that XD). " Thank you Donnie." She said without stuttering.

They all walked over to the table. Zak sent a glare to Donnie, who smirked at him. When Samantha sat down, the competing boys sat on both sides of her and very close, so she was kinda squished. Melissa and Zane also sat next to eachother, and they gave eachother kissy faces, causing those who didn't already push away their trays to push them away.

" Get a room." Greg muttered.

" Hello campers! How's the food?" Chris entered the mess hall.

" Awful." Answered Ken. A second later, a butcher's knife was throw at his head, missing him by inches. " I mean, awfully good!" Ken gave a nervous laugh as Chef looked at him with a murderous intent and a large knife in his hand.

" Well, get ready! Cause your first challenge is in one hour!" Chris left the mess hall.

" Wonder what it's gonna be...." Evie asked.

" Don't worry. It's our first challenge. What's gonna happen?" Alexander asked.

_****One hour later*****_

A track and field lot, a cage of evil looking beavers from bony island and a whole lot of fear.

" Welcome to the ' Running of the Beavers'!" Chris announced.

" Oh-" Cencored beep kicked in as Alexander finished his swear.

OKay, you know the drill.


	4. The running of the beavers!

CHEA!

Note: Thank you to everyone who reviewed!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of the total drama varity.

* * *

**_The running of the beavers!_**

" Campers!" Chris called as everyone stood in the lot in pure confusion, and possibly some fear. " Your first challenge is called ' the running of the beavers'! It is somewhat like the spanish ' running of the bulls', except with these fury guys who live on bony island. Our interns went to go get them by themselves and succeeded."

" Where are the interns now?" Ken asked.

" Hospital. Probably should have given them the trankquilizers first..........." Chris shrugged.

" So all we have to do is out run these nasty little things? Doesn't seem like much of a challenge." Greg commented.

" I know! That is why I have decided to add a twist! Thanks for the idea Greg!" Chris said as everyone glared daggers at the poor boy. " Everyone will be partenered up! I'll be choosing the partners! You and your partner will have to do this whole thing piggyback style!"

* * *

**_Confession Cam:_**

**_Tommy: Why must Greg be such an idiot?! He's stupid for giving Chris tha idea! ARG!!!!_**

**_Terra: Wow, he's a jerk and he's an idiot. Never though that was possible......._**

**_Donnie: As long as I'm not paired with Zak, I'm good._**

**_Zak: Ditto._**

**_End Confession Cam._**

**_

* * *

_**

" Alright, so here are the pairs! On the Rabid Chipmunks we have: Dakota and Zak; Tommy and Megan; Ken and Terra; Donnie and Samantha; and Pasha and Jessica." Everyone went to go stand by their partner. Zak growled as Donnie smiled at Samantha, who shyly returned the smile as she pushed up her glasses. Megan picked up Tommy, who hugged her around the neck. Ken nodded to Terra who returned to nod. Pasha stood next to Jessica quietly, neither of them saying a word to eachother and Dakota stood next to Zak shyly. He quickly looked at her, while she blushed and quickly looked away.

* * *

**_Confession Cam: _**

**_Donnie: Ha! I'm with Samantha! Take that Zak!_**

**_Zak: Crap! _**

**_Dakota: * blushes lightly* I don't mind being with Zak..........._**

**_Samantha: M-me and D-Donnie? * blushes heavily*_**

**_End Confession Cam_**

**_

* * *

_**" On the Frothing Guppies team; it'll be; Petrova and Dennis; Clara and Mason; Zane and Cody;Alexander and Evie and Melissa and Greg."

* * *

**_Confession Cam:_**

**_Alexander: Boo yeah! I'm with Evie!_**

**_Evie: Alexander is pretty cute......_**

**_Zane: Greg better not make any moves on Melissa._**

**_Greg: I'm so going to hit on Melissa._**

**_Melissa: Why did Chris have to pair me up with this * cercored*?_**

**_

* * *

_**

Everyone was now heading to the start of the track. " Remember, the last pair running wins invinsibility for their team." Chris pressed a button causing a large row of fence to boarder the outer part of the track. " Also, if you go out of these boundaries, you will be automatically disqualified." He smiled as Chef went over to the cage where the demon beavers were just itching to get out and attack and/or kill the campers. " Now, get on your partners!" Dakota hopped on Zak, blushing all the way. Tommy held onto Megan with all his little evil might and Terra jumped on Ken, who lightly grunted, earning a glare from the girl. Pasha quietly got on Jessica' back.

" Hop on Sam." Donnie got down slightly and bent over.

" Y-you sure?" Samantha reluctantly asked.

" Yeah. I don't mind." Samantha quietly hopped on Donnie's back.

" Evie, get on." Alexander said as the girl hopped on.

Melissa got on Greg's back reluctantly. Greg, who was trying to put his arms under her knees, 'somehow' managed to grab her butt. " PERVERT!" She squeezed her legs around his stomach, causing the heels of he shoes into his, well, you know whats.

" You know you liked it. " He wheezed in atempt to stay standing.

" Greg, keep your mitts of my girl!" Zane threatened as Cody climbed on his back quietly, feeling his muscles and blushing all the way..

Without question, Clara got on Mason and Petrova did the same to her partner Dennis.

" Campers, get ready!" Chris called as Chef started to lift the leaver for the caged beavers, if you could even call them that. " Aaaaaaannnnnnnnnnddddddd.................GO!"

Chef lifted the leaver as the beavers ran out crazily. Everyone ran like mad to get away from the creatures in a mad dash!

Zane and Cody were in the lead as eveyone rounded the first corner with Pasha and Jessica followed behind them. Megan, due to the fact that Tommy was very light, was catching up quickly though.

As everyone rounded the first corner, Zane noticed the determination in the evil bevers. " Why are these things so determined?!"

" I forgot to mention that, they haven't eaten in a while!" Chris yelled via mega phone to the running campers.

" Now he tells us!" Alexander yelled as one started to catch up to him quickly. It chomped onto the butt of his jeans, causing him to let out a yell.

" Buzz off!" Evie used her leg to push the fuzzy demon off, showing off Alexander's navy blue boxers with white music notes. " Cute boxers."

" Be quiet." He mumbled.

Dakota and Zak were right beside Donnie and Samantha. Zak pulled closer to them. " Hey Sammy. What's * puff* up?" He wheezed as everyone made their second lap.

Samantha, noticing how he called her Sammy, was slightly taken back. " Um, nothing. H-how are y-you holding up?"

" Me? I'm fine. You know if you and I were partners, we'd have won this challenge by now." Zak boasted as he looked at Donnie. " Too bad that you got paired with Donnie-boy."

Donnie glared at the usually quiet boy. " Why don't you just worry about your own partner."

As the two boys kept arguing, Dakota and Samantha could only sigh.

* * *

**_Confession Cam:_**

**_Dakota: I want Zak to stop noticing Samantha so much. I'm kinda envious I guess._**

**_Samantha: It's obvious that Dakota likes Zak. But he's kinda being oblivious. * quick smile* Maybe what Alishia taught me about boys can come in handy._**

**_Donnie: I hate Zak. He should just be with Dakota, she obviously likes him._**

**_Zak: Donnie should stay away from Samantha._**

**_End Confession Cam._**

**_

* * *

_**

It had been about seven minutes and almost all of the pairs had dropped out for obvious reasons; Greg and Melissa were out due to the fact that he grabbed her butt again, causing him to have the heels of her feet shot into his 'kiwis', Zane and Cody were out because when he found out that Greg grabbed Melissa's butt once again, he ran off the track and proceeded to be the living crap out of him. Pasha and Jessica were trampled by beavers as were Ken and Terra. Clara and Mason just got tired of running and jumped the fence. Donnie and Zak were still side by side ( with Samantha and Dakota trying to calm them down with little or no sucess), Tommy and Megan were doing rather well, Petrova and Dennis were holding their own rather well.

Unfortunately due to the fact that a demon beaver bit off the butt of his pants, and part of his belt, Alexander's pants were starting to fall down. Evie, un-aware of it until the last minute, couldn't stop the back denim from falling, casing the pair to fall as they were trampeled, but not harmed, by the demon beavers.

The only hope that was left for the 'Frothing Guppies', were Petrova and Dennis. The ' Rabid Chipmunks' still had Donnie and Samantha, Dakota and Zak and Megan and Tommy. The two boys, of course, were still competing with eachother ferociously.

" Why don't you give up Donnie?" Zak panted out. " You can't beat me!"

" I'm not giving up man!" Donnie replied.

" Would you two stop it and just concentrate on the challenge?!" Dakota yelled while Samantha only nodded in agreement. " Your on the same team for crying out loud!"

Unfortunately, both of the boys were too busy arguing, they both tripped at the same time on some random rocks that just appeared out of no where.

* * *

**_Confession Cam:_**

**_Tommy: Ah! Those rocks were suppost to trip Petrova and Dennis!_**

**_Donnie: Zak fell first._**

**_Zak: Donnie fell first._**

**_Samantha: They kinda tripped at the same time._**

**_Dakota: What she said._**

**_End Confession Cam._**

_**

* * *

**_

It was tied between Petrova and Dennis and Tommy and Megan. While everyone made their final lap, Tommy ( being the spawn of evil that he is), pulled out some more rocks from his jeans pocket and swiftly chucked them at Dennis. He looked to Tommy, who proceeded to glare evily at him. Dennis,who was shocked, didn't see how close he was to the fence as he got caught of a nail that was out. He and Petrova were stuck as the were trampeled by beavers and Tommy and Megan crossed the finish line.

" Megan and Tommy crossed the finish line fist! The Chipmunks win the first challenge!" Chris called as the winners smiled and called out victory cries. " You guys win a hot tub with snacks! Enjoy." He then turned to the Guppies." Guppies, I'll see you later at the campfire tonight. You can cast your votes in the confession cam."

" Yeah! Alright Chipmunks! Let's party!" Donnie called as everyone went back to the cabin to change into their swim suits.

* * *

The girl Chipmunks changed into their swimsuits. Pasha changed into a red bikini, Terra into a black and red stripped bikini, Megan into something like Izzy wore from season one only blue, Dakota into a Gir bikini top and matching shorts, Jessica slipped into her green bikini and Samantha changed into her black one piece with bright red shorts. They emerged from their cabin to see the boys getting ready to enter the hot tub. Donnie was in a pair of black and red swim trunks which showed off his slight six pck ( this caused Samantha to blush severly), Zak was in a pair of black trunks with was looked like fake blood stains ( now it was Dakota's turn to blush), Tommy was in a pair of Pokemon trunks which caused all the girls to 'aw', and Ken was in a pair of ice blue boxers.

" Hey Megan." Megan turned to see Ken smiling.

" Yeah?" She asked quietly. She blushed slightly at the sight of his body.

" I just wanted to say good job today, if it wasn't for you and Tommy, we'd be in elimination right now." Ken commented.

" Um, thanks Ken."

" Hey Samantha!" Samantha turned to see Donnie and Zak sitting by the edge of the hot tub. Remembering how Dakota showed that she liked Zak, she pulled Dakota over to the boys.

" Hey Sammy." Zak said, causing Samantha to cringe. Zak then noticed the scene girl with the shy ginger. " Hey Dakota."

" Hey." She said lightly.

" We did pretty well for our first challenge, wouldn't you say ladies?" Donnie asked.

" Yeah, I'd say so." Dakota replied as she stepped into the hot tub with Zak right behind her.

Samantha was about to ge into the hot tub until Donnie stopped her. " We should set them up with eachother. Dakota obviously likes him, and they seem to have alot in common."

* * *

**_Confession Cam: _**

****

**_Donnie: If Zak and Dakota, she'll be with the guy she likes. Plus I'll have no other competition for Samantha._**

**_Samantha: I'll h-help Donnie with his plan!_**

**_End confession cam_**

**_

* * *

_**

" Campers. On my plate are nine marshmellows. There are ten of you, meaning that one of you has spent their last night on Total Drama Awesome. If you don't recieve a marshmellow, you must go to the dock of shame, catch the boat of losers and never come back. Ever." Chris told the Frothing Guppies as some of them looked like they pooped in their pants. " The first marshmellow goes to Alexander." Said boy walked up to get his marshmellow. " Evie." She went to get her marshmellow. One by one, everyone recieved their marshmellow, all except for Zane and Greg. " Zane. Greg. This is the final marshmellow." He paused for a dramatic moment. " Zane." Letting out a sigh, he went to get his marshmellow.

" What?! Why are voting me off?!" Greg was clearly out raged as Chef was forced to pick him up and drag him to the boat of losers.

" Cause you hit on almost every girl here and you grabbed Melissa's butt multiple times!" Yelled everyone as the boat left the dock.

* * *

" Hey Melissa." Melissa was entering the girl's cabin when she heard Ken calling her name. She turned to see him shirtless. She proceedd to blush.

" Yes?" She quietly asked.

"I was wondering if sometime, maybe, I could look at your drawings?" He scratched the back of his head.

" Um, sure." She sheepisly replied.

* * *

" There you have it folks! First challenge is done! Will Dakota get Zak to notice her? Will Donnie and Zak restrain from killed eachother? Will anyone figure out that Tommy is evil? Will Alexander be able to show how much he likes Evie? Will Samantha grow a back bone? Will Ken's alter ego go crazy on television? Will I get a bigger raise? All of this and more on the next episode of TOTAL. DRAMA. AWESOME!"

Gimme feedback people. and if you want a certain challenge next chapter, PM me.


	5. Staying Awake!

Note: Thank you to everyone who reviewed!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of the total drama varity. The only things I own are Samantha and Alexander.

* * *

**_Staying Awake!_**

" Last time on Total ama Awesome; the twenty two campers arrived at the camp and already, there was some major competition for the girls.

After the running of the beavers, everyone was sore. Donnie and Dennis knew about Tommy being evil but no one believed them. Zane was rubbing Mellissa's shoulders, Megan was showing Ken some of her drawings, Tommy was playing with a small pile of sticks with Cody, Pasha, Petrova, Jessica and Clara were reading some magazines, Terra and Dennis were talking, Alexander was playing the guitar with Evie and Donnie, Zak, Dakota and Samantha were all playing cards.

" Donnie. Have any three's?"

" Go fish Zak. Samantha, have any two's?" Donnie asked the shy ginger. She said nothing and handed him her card, only to have their hands touch before she quickly pulled away and blushed. Donnie smirked.

**_" CAMPERS! HEAD TO THE BEACH TO YOU NEXT CHALLENGE!" _**The sadistic host called as everyone groaned but did as they were told.

" I wonder what this challenge is going to be." Cody asked no one in particular.

" Maybe something awesome!" Evie exclaimed.

As everyone arrived at the beach, they noticed that there was another large race track, causing most to groan, and a certain sadistic host smiling. " Campers, for part one of your challenge, you'll be going for a nice 15 km run."

" But we already ran from demon beavers yesterday! We're stiil tired." Donnie complained.

" Are we going to be running away from more beavers?"Ken asked.

" Nope." Chris grinned evily.

* * *

_**Confession Cam:**_

**_Melissa: As long as we aren't out running more beavers, I'm good. Don't need anyone touching mu butt unless it's Zane than you very much!_**

**_End Confession Cam._**

**_

* * *

_**

" All you have to do is a simple 15 km run, okay? Sheesh." Chris said as he got on it red four wheeler and the campers got to the starting line. With the shot of a gun ( and a goose falling to the ground next to Chris's feet with a thud) the campers started to run. In the lead ofcourse were Melissa and Zane.

After about ten minutes, almost half of the campers were walking. Dakota walking next to Samantha while Donnie and Zak were slightly ahead of them ( competing once again).

" Hey Samantha?" Dakota asked the shy ginger. " Who do you like more? Donnie or Zak?"

The question caught Samantha off guard as she blushed. " Well, they are both great f-friends. I g-guess t-that I like them b-both."

Dakota sighed. " Not like friends, but like like. You know a crush."

Samantha blushed much harder. " Um.... I'd have to s-say D-Donnie. Zak's t-too straight foreward for m-me. Besides, D-Donnie thinks t-that he l-likes you."

It was Dakota's turn to blush as she fiddled with a part of her hair. " You think so?"

Samantha nodded as the two boys were now walking.

Meanwhile, with Alexander and Evie;

" First out running beavers and now this?!" Alexander exclaimed as he and Evie jogged side by side.

" It sucks I know." Evie huffed. " So how long have you been playing the guitar?"

" Since I was about five. So about twelve years."

" You're seventeenn?" Evie asked.

" Yep. You didn't know that?" Alexander asked the bewildered girl.

" No I actually didn't."

With the artist, fighter and evil little spawn of evil;

" Your artwork is amazing Megan. I really liked it." Ken commented as they three ran.

" Really?" Megan asked as the boy blushed.

" Yeah, you're really amazing." Ken managed to get out, causing the girl to blush while Tommy grinned evily.

Everyone was still running. (Seriously, the author couldn't think of anything better to put there.) Chris drove by them on his four wheeler with an annoying megaphone. " Pick it up campers!"

The runners were almost finished as they dragged themselves into the mess hall. In the end, Evie was being carried by Alexander, while Dakota and Samantha were supporting Zak and Donnie. Tommy, or spawn of evil, was acrried by Megan who was also supporting Ken. Pasha and Petrova were supporting eachother as was everyone else.

Now that everyone was back at the mess hall, Chris smirked. " How was yor run campers?"

" You are crazy."

" Do you have a death wish?"

" You awe a mweanie!"

" Anyway, who's hungry?" Chris asked as Chef pulled out a buffet of.....good food. Cheese, milk, chicken, turkey, beef, bread, eggs, peanuts, rice and beans. There was almost everything that anyone would want.

* * *

**_Confession Cam:_**

**_Cody: All of this good food. It's too good to be true!_**

**_Pasha: It's too good to be true._**

**_End Confession Cam._**

**_

* * *

_**

The starving campers quickly ate all of the delicious food in about ten minutes. Most of them feeling sick afterwards.

" Now are you campers ready for your real challenge?" Chris asked the bloated campers.

" Real challenge?! What about the running?" Petrova askd.

" And what was with the food?" Terra asked.

" For those who watched season one of ' Total Drama Island', you may remember a challenge that was something like this." Chris smiled as the campers groaned. " Welcome to the Awake-a-thon!"

* * *

As the campers sat at the campfire pit, some were already falling asleep. They all had bags under thier eyes as Chef started to play some random lullaby.

Donnie yawned. " What are we suppost to do?"

" You could be like Samantha and read or something." Chris said as everyone looked at the shy girl who was reading a book. Donnie decided to sit next to Samantha.

" Hey Sam. What'cha reading?" Donnie asked as he sat next to her.

" It's about a girl that has telekenetic powers." Samantha explained.

" Cool. How is it so far?"

" Really good."

" Mind if I sit here?" Donnie asked.

Samantha, noticing how close he was ( and the fact that he put his arm around her), blushed quickly but mumbled a quick ' I don't mind.'

After about six hours, Jessica fell asleep. Next were Zane and Melissa ( who fell asleep cuddling). Tommy was out like a light ( he's seven remember?) as he fell asleep in the arms of Megan who was sitting next to Ken (so they looked like a married couple with Tommy as their kid). Soon it had been about a day. Dakota had crashed next to Zak, who was also asleep. So the only ones left awake were Samantha, Donnie, Terra and Pasha for the Rabid Chipmunks. While Pertova, Alexander, Evie, Clara, Mason, Dennis and Cody were left for the Frothing Guppies.

" Alright. There a good bunch of you left. Let's watch some TV." Chef wheeled out a TV set and turned it on. " The marathon of 'the geographical wonders of sand'." The TV started to play the interesting film as Alexander fell asleep.

After about four hours, Evie, Clara Mason and Dennis Fell asleep. So the only one left for the Frothing Guppies was Cody. While Pasha and Samantha fell asleep.

" How's everyone holding up?" Chris asked as he drank some of his coffee.

" You're a nasty dude, dude." Donnie remarked as he noticed Samantha snuggled closer to him and as sleeping on hs chest. He blushed but put his arms around her, causing her to get even closer.

After about another hour, Donnie was asleep with his head resting on top o Samantha's. So the only ones left awake were Cody for the Frothing Guppies and Terra for the Rabid Chipmunks.

" How can you stay up this much?" Terra asked Cody.

" If I knew, I'd tell you." Cody replied to the tough girl. " What about you?"

No reply. Cody looked to where Terra was sitting. She was asleep with her head on Dennis's lap.

" Looks like the winner of the Awake-A-Thon is Cody! That means the Frothing Guppies win!" Chris declaired as Cody fell asleep. Chris noticed that everyone was still asleep. " Meh, we'll let them sleep."

* * *

It was nighttime and the Rabid Chipmunks were at th campfire ceramony. Everyone was still tired. " Campers. On my plate I have nine marshmellows, and there are ten of you. That means that one of you will be going. If you don't recieve a marshmellow, that means you are eliminated. You'll be heading right to the dock of shame and cathing the boat of losers and getting the heck out of here." He noticed how the campers all looked tired. " Since I'm such a nice person, I'll throw you your marshmellows. Dakota, Zak, Samantha, Donnie, Terra, Megan, Ken, and Pasha." He turned to Tommy and Jessica. " Jessica, Tommy. This is the final marshmellow." He paused." Tommy."

Jessica, stood up, rolled her eyes and shrugged as she walked to the dock of shame.

" Hey Samantha?" Donnie asked.

" Y-yes?" Samantha had seen the footage from earlier.

" I liked chilling with you at the challenge. You're really warm." Donnie blushed.

" Um, th-thanks." Samantha blushed harder.

" We'd better get some sleep." Donnie said as he walked to the male cabin.

" Wait." Samantha said as she got on her tip toes and kissed Donnie on the cheek. " Night." She said as she raced to her cabin with a blush on her face, leaving Donnie dumbfounded.

* * *

And the backbone has grown! Sorry to TeamJaconBlackTaylorLautner for getting rid of Jessica, but all eliminated characters will be seen at the party! Wanna know what I mean by that? Stay tuned. Oh, I forgot, if you want to send your character something from their family or whatever, you can.

NEXT CHAPTER: WHO"S GOT TALENT??


	6. Talent Show baby!

Note: A big thank you to everyone who reviewed.

Disclaimer: I own nothing except Samantha and Alexander.

_**Who's got talent?**_

Chris walked across the falling apart dock." Last time on Total Drama Awesome; we took the campers back to the first season as they preformed the dreaded Awake-A-Thon. There was some cute moments * cuts to a clip of Samantha and Donnie* and some some that made you want to burn your eyes * shows clips of the sand documentary*. The overall winner was Cody, which forced the Rabid Chipmunks to send home Jessica. Today, we'll see who's got the biggest talent and possibly the biggest ego. Who will it be? Find out today on Total. Drama. Awesome."

_Dear mom and dad, I'm doing fine  
_Alexander's talking with Evie

_You guys are on my mind_

Greg is running away from Zane_  
You asked me what I wanted to be  
_Donnie is arguing with Zak while Samantha and Dakota are trying to get them to stop

_And now I think the answer is plain to see  
_Pasha and Petrova are having a glaring contest

_I want to be famous  
_Ken is fighting with himself while Megan is watching him out of the corner of her eye

_  
I want to live close to the sun  
_Clara and Terra are strapped down and being forced to Chef's food.

_Well, pack your bags cause I've already won.  
_Dennis is spying on Tommy, who's being all evil.

_Everything to prove nothing in my way  
_

_I'll get there one day  
_Jessica is dancing on the dock

_  
Cause I want to be famous  
_Mason's asleep on the dock but falls into the water

_  
Nanana'nanaana nana nana  
_Cody is doing soccer tricks but accidentally kicks a bird in the sky

_I want to be, I want to be; I want to be famous  
_Melissa's directing the camera to the sky

_I want to be, I want to be, I want to be famous_

Everyone is sitting on the dock while whisteling.

_**

* * *

**_

Girl's Cabin.

" So Samantha, is it true that you kissed Donnie?" Petrova asked as everyone stopped what they were doing. Samantha looked up from her book and blushed.

" Wh-what?" Samantha stuttered as the girls leaned in closer.

" You kissed Donnie?" Pasha asked as Samantha blushed.

" I-it was j-just on the ch-cheek." Samantha twiddled her fingers as all the girls squealed.

" Then what about Zak?" Evie asked.

" D-Donnie thinks that h-he likes Dakota." Dakota blushed at the thought.

" Back to the topic Sam." Terra said as she smiled. " YOU KISSED DONNIE!"

" Terra! H-he probably d-doesn't even l-like m-m-me." Samantha's head was down cast.

" I beg to differ." Heads turned to show Alexander standing in the doorway.

" Alexander?"

" Sam, Donnie's crazy about you. I found his confession cam footage and it turns out he was going crazy because you kissed him." He smiled. " Learn to have more confidence okay?" Alexander turned around and left.

Evie got off her bed and went to follow the musician. " Wait up Alexander!"

Alexander turned. " Yeah? What's up Evie?"

" What were you doing at our cabin? Were you evesdropping?" Evie smiled and raised an eyebrow.

Alexander blushed lightly." Well, I wanted to talk to you."

Evie blushed. " Really?"

_**" Campers! Head to the stage for your next challenge!"**_ Chris called.

" Let's go." Alexander smiled and grabbed Evie's hand as they walked to the stage from season one.

As everyone arrived at the crappy stage, they noticed that there was a large box and multiple curtains closed. " Hello campers." Chris greeted as everyone sat in the bleachers. " Today's challenge is a classic. Everyone's got a talent, so how about we exploit them? This challenge is the TALENT SHOW!!" Some of the campers groaned while everyone else cheered. " Also, some of your friends or family decided to drop by." Chris motioned to the closed curtain.

" Dakota; here's your friends Taylor and Alex!" Chris said as a boy with black scene guy's hair with blond streaks and charcoal eyes and a girl with light brown hair that was in a high ponytail and had two streaks of black with grey eyes. The girl wore a baby blue alice in wonderland tee, her soccer team sweatshirt, a north face like dakota's, dark blue short soccer shorts, white knee socks and converse while the boy wore an invader zim tee shirt, white skinny jeans and converse.

" Taylor! Alex!" Dakota yelled as they all did a group hug, which resulted in everyone falling and laughing.

" Hey Donnie, here's your band mates! Kenny, Nathan and Sam!" Chris said as the curtain lifted to show three boys. The first one was kind of big (both height and weight.).He had dark brown dreadlock style hair. He had hazel eyes, lots of earings, 2 eyebrow rings on each of his eyebrows, a nosering and a lower lipring. He wore a short sleeveed button u pred and black flannel shirt , a black biker vest and a motorhead t-shirt under his flannel shirt. He also wore blue jeans and black boots. The second one looked tall and skinny a bit. He had long blond hair with some of it black that grows down to his shoulders, has a earring on each ear, a blond beard coming in, a black Lamb Of God t-shirt, tan pants and black sneakers. He also wore sunnglasses and a was bandana tied around his forehead that has a skull and it's hands shown on it. The final guy had happened to be the shortest one, but at 6'0. He had red hair bushy but sorta straight hair that grew to his neck and a small red beard. He had green eyes, wore a black and red trucker hat with the Confetrate flag on the flag on the front. A blue mechanic button up shirt with his name on a patch on the front and a Pantera shirt under it and black jeans and black tennis shoes.

" No way! Guys!" They all had one of those slight bromance moments. Samantha smiled as Donnie appeared to be having fun.

" Samantha." Chris said, getting everyone's attention. " Here's your step-mother Alishia!" The last curtain was pulled to reveal a young woman with bleach blond hair tied inot a high ponytail and bright green eyes. She wore a green tube top, dark blue tiny freaking short shorts and green flip flops. She was wearing make up, making Samantha cringe.

" Sammy!" The woman jumped from the stage and hugged Samantha, who was clearly bewildered. She pulled away and looked at her. " Why haven't you wore the clothes I packed for you?"

" They are too small." Samantha muttered.

" Sammy! They're your size! Size eight!" Alishia said as Samantha proceeded to blush.

" Anyway, moving on! There are other gifts for everyone else. Dennis; a pair of bozing gloves and a picture." Chris handed him the gifts and moved on." Terra, here's some pictures for you. Tommy, a black book?" Chris was confused as he handed Tommy the book." Zak; your ipod. Zane; a deck of cards and a guitar." Chris handed him a flying V guitar with a rusted diamond plate cover. " Melissa; a drawing pad and notebook. Cody; here's a book from your mom..." Chris handed out everyone's stuff from home until everyone had something.

(A/N: For those who I didn't mention, it was because you didn't tell me what you wanted to send your character. So sorry, but deal with it.)

" Now, on to today's challenge! Everyone on each team will be preforming. There will be three judges, Chef, myslef and our mystery guest." The person walked out on stage, getting the attention of everyone there. It was a male with faded black shaggy hair and bright blue eyes. He had tanned skin and wore a tight black tshirt, faded blue jeans and a pair of converse. " Everyone, meet Joseph. He's an old friend of mine and he'll be our final judge. You only have two hours until the show, so get moving!"

_**

* * *

**_

With the Frothing Guppies;

" So who can do what?" Alexander asked as he started to tune his guitar.

" I can sing." Evie said.

" I can do some soccer tricks." Cody said as he looked up from his book.

" I play the guitar." Mason said.

" I dance a bit." Clara said.

" Boxing." Dennis said as everyone gave him a 'what-the-heck' look.

" I can play the drums." Zane said.

" I also sing." Melissa added.

" I'll fix a motorcycle or something." Petrova said.

" Sounds awesome! Since most of us have the components of a band, like drums, guitars, singers, why don't we do a whole band thing to showcase all of our talents and kill two birds with one stone?" Alexander put in.

" Sounds awesome!" Zane answered for the whole group who was feeling the same way. " But what song should we do?"

" No idea..." Alexander trailed off.

_**

* * *

**_

Confession Cam:

_**Alexander: Our team is getting along great! This make a band thing will work perfectally! We'll take down the other team without a hitch!**_

_**End Confession Cam.**_

_**With the Rabid Chipmunks;**_

* * *

" The guys and I will do a song. What can everyone else do?" Donnie fiddeled with his new dog tags that the guys gave him from his grandfather.

" I can do ballet." Pasha said.

" I'll play chess or something." Zak said.

"I'll write a poem." Megan whispered.

" I can deejay!" Dakota said with a smile as Zak handed her an earbud and they started to listen to Linkin Park.

Tommy only looked at everyone using the classic but effective 'puppy dog pout'. The only one who didn't fall for it was Donnie.

" That's talent enough little man." Ken praised as Tommy sneezed. " I'll break some boards with my head or something."

" I'll sing." Terra piped up.

" Well that's nice! Sammy here has quite a nice voice too." Alishia spoke for Samantha, who clearly didn't want to show her singing abilities.

" You two can either do separate songs or a duet." Pasha added.

" Single songs are probably the best." Terra said.

" Alright! Let's all get to work!" Donnnie said as everyone got up to practice.

_**

* * *

**_

Confession Cam:

_**Donnie: This is going to rock! The guppies won't know what hit them!**_

_**Samantha: S-singing infront of l-lots of p-people isn't going to b-be fun. B-but it could g-get worse.**_

_**Tommy: *Sneezing and coughing* I think I'm coming down with a cold. Crap!**_

_**End Confession Cam.**_

* * *

After about two hours of practice and tuning the instruments, Chris called all the campers back to the stage. " Alright campers. Let's see who's got talent. First up will be Cody for the 'Frothing Guppies'."

Cody walked out on stage wearing a soccer uniform and carrying a soccer ball. He started to do some pretty cool tricks; bouncing it off his head atleast ten times, playing with it like a hacky sack. Then Evie walked a soccer net onto the sage and he did a backflip kick and the soccer ball was shot into the net! Everyone started to cheer as Cody bowed.

" That was awesome dude! I'll give you a seven." Chris held up a sign that had a large seven on it.

Chef said nothing but held up a six.

" You're very talented at soccer. Here's an eight." Joseph smiled, causing Cody to blush lightly.

" Well done Cody! Next for the Frothing Guppies is Petrova." Petrova wheeled out a motorcycle and proceeded to fix it. About six minutes later, she stood up, smiled and turned on the bike.

" Wow, that kind of sucked." Chris commented as he held up a card that had a four.

" Terrible." Chef said as he helf up a card that said three.

" Odd choice." Joseph held a four.

Petrova glared at the judges and stomped off the stage.

Clara did some dancing, which got her a seven, a seven and an eight. Dennis beat the crap out of a punching bag, getting him three eights.

" And now, here's everyone else as a band. Alexander, Evie, Zane, Melissa and Mason!" A drum set was pulled on stage as Zane sat behind them. Alexander walked up with a navy blue electric guitar, Mason with a plain black bass guitar and Evie and Melissa walking up to two microphone stands. " They'll be playing Paramore's Decode."

Melissa:

How can I decide what's right?  
When you're clouding up my mind  
I can't win your losing fight all the time  
How can I ever own what's mine  
When you're always taking sides  
But you won't take away my pride  
No not this time  
Not this time

Both:

How did we get here?  
Well I used to know you so well  
How did we get here?  
Well I think I know

Evie:

The truth is hiding in your eyes  
And its hanging on your tongue  
Just boiling in my blood  
But you think that I can't see  
What kind of man that you are  
If you're a man at all  
Well I will figure this one out  
On my own  
(I'm screaming "I love you so")  
On my own  
(My thoughts you can't decode)

Both:

How did we get here?  
Well I used to know you so well, yeah  
How did we get here?  
Well I think I know

Do you see what we've done?  
We've gone and made such fools of ourselves  
Do you see what we've done?  
We've gone and made such fools of ourselves

Evie:

Yeah...!

Both:

How did we get here?  
Well I used to know you so well, yeah yeah  
How did we get here?  
Well I used to know you so well

Evie:

I think I know  
Melissa:

I think I know

Both:

Ooh, there is something  
I see in you  
It might kill me  
I want it to be true

Everyone started to clap and cheer as the preformerd bowed.

" That was wicked! I'll give you each a ten!" Chris said.

" Impressive." Chef held up an eight for each one.

" I'm impressed! I'll give you the highest score possible. Ten." Joseph smiled.

" That's a total of 177 points for the Frothing Guppies. Let's see if the Rabid Chipmunks can catch up." Chris said as Pasha walked out in a ballet tutu." Pasha's up first for the Rabid Chipmunks."

Pasha started to dance as a song started to play. She did many twirls, jumps and anything else I forgot. It almost appeared as though she was a Pas de Deux alone. It was beautiful as she ended with a smile on her face, much to the dismay of her sister.

" Beautiful!" Joseph gave her a nine.

" Wicked ballet girl!" Chris held up a seven.

Chef mearly held up an eight.

" Zak's up next." Chris said as Zak walked out on stage with a chess table. He called Chris up to the stage, playing chess with him and beating him at it in only six moves!

" I've never seen anyone so skilled at chess." Joseph said as he held up a seven.

Chef grumbled and held up a seven as well.

Chris said nothing and held up an eight. " Alright, now for the Rabid Chipmunks is Megan!"

Megan appeared on stage and started to read her poem that she wrote. She put emotions into it, that part was clear. By the end of it, Chef was starting to tear up.

" That was amazing Megan!" Joseph held up a nine.

Chef held up a nine as well.

Chris smiled and held up an seven. " Alright, let's see who's up next!" Dakota deejayed, resulting in her getting three eights, Ken broke boards with his head, resulting in three sevens, Tommy started to get sick ( and he threw up backstage) so he was out, which left Donnie, Terra and Samantha, who was currently missing.

Donnie walked on stage with his friends behind him. Ken, the largest one, went to the drum set. Nathan had a rythme guitar with him and Sam was carrying a bass guitar while Donnie himself had an electric guitar. " Alright. We are ZombieVs Shark!" They started to play Lamb of God's 11th Hour. Donnie started to sing;

"The hour of reckoning draws near  
Judgment day is here and gone  
Sweetly she tucks me into her arms  
A liquid embrace to chase the day away  
Sedate numb, deaf and dumb  
Stumbling into solitude  
A clouded judgment day is fueled  
Take me under your black wings  
Mark my words and remember me  
So sweetly she sucks away at my time  
So sweetly she draws me nigh  
Closer and closer towards never ending sleep  
Spin the bottle  
Kiss only the bottle  
The dark mistress of many, beholden to none  
Slips a ring of needles around your arm in an engagement  
Eternal engagement  
Never consummated  
Never consummated  
Take me under your black wings  
Mark my words and remember me  
Destroyer of senses  
So take as needed for the pain  
Another gray morning dawns across an ashen sky  
My sweet demoness beckons me  
Ever again and again and again and again  
The dark mistress of many, beholden to none  
My sweet demoness beckons me  
Ever again and again and again and again  
Take me under your black wings  
Jacked up on the taste of self-destruction"

Everyone just stared with wide eyes them proceeded to cheer.

" Wicked dudes! I'll give you an eight." Chris said as he held up the sign.

" I've never heard anyone scream like that. It was amazing." Joseph held up a sign that said eight.

Chef held up a six.

" The Rabid Chipmunks Just need 40 points to beat the Frothing Guppies." Chris said into the camera as Terra walked out onto the stage. She stood behing a microphone as the music began to play.

"You think you own whatever land you land on  
The Earth is just a dead thing you can claim  
But I know every rock and tree and creature  
Has a life, has a spirit, has a name

You think the only people who are people  
Are the people who look and think like you  
But if you walk the footsteps of a stranger  
You'll learn things you never knew you never knew

Have you ever heard the wolf cry to the blue corn moon  
Or asked the grinning bobcat why he grinned?  
Can you sing with all the voices of the mountains?  
Can you paint with all the colors of the wind?  
Can you paint with all the colors of the wind?

Come run the hidden pine trails of the forest  
Come taste the sunsweet berries of the Earth  
Come roll in all the riches all around you  
And for once, never wonder what they're worth

The rainstorm and the river are my brothers  
The heron and the otter are my friends  
And we are all connected to each other  
In a circle, in a hoop that never ends

How high does the sycamore grow?  
If you cut it down, then you'll never know  
And you'll never hear the wolf cry to the blue corn moon

For whether we are white or copper skinned  
We need to sing with all the voices of the mountains  
We need to paint with all the colors of the wind

You can own the Earth and still  
All you'll own is Earth until  
You can paint with all the colors of the wind"

Everyone started to clap as Terra was given her score of 7, 7, and 8. Meaning the Rabid Chipmunks only needed 18 points to beat the Frothing Guppies now. But something was missing...

" Where's Samantha?" Terra asked.

" Dunno, she just vanished." Answered Donnie, who was clearly worried about the ginger.

" Donnie, you like her don't you?" Asked Ken.

Donnie flushed. " No way man! She's my friend."

" You sure? Cause you seem pretty worried about her..." Nathan smirked.

" Samantha is my friend. That's it!" Donnie shouted. " We're nothing more, nothing less!"

" Uh dude?" Ken asked and pointed behind Donnie.

Donnie turned around to see Samantha standing there with wide eyes and tears streaming down her face. " Samantha..." Donnie tried to reach to her but she bolted away in a quick flash towards the stage. " Man...what have I done?"

* * *

" Alright! last up for the Rabid Chipmunks is Samantha!" Chris said as Donnie and his friends sat in the bleachers to watch Samantha's preformance.

Samantha's step mom sat in the bleachers as well, glaring at the poor half-japanese half-norwegian male who was feeling like crap. " Baka." She said to him. ( that means idiot).

Donnie's head sot up. " You know japanese?"

Alishia's face was emotionless. " Samantha taught me some. She's fluent in quite a few languages."

Samantha got up on stage and everyone was shocked at what she was wearing. She was only clad in a tight black sleevless dress that ended just mid-thigh. It had a rather large V-neck, which showed her cleavage rather well. Her hair was pulled from it's usualy braid, resulting in it being wavy and flowing, and her glasses were gone! Everyone suspected that she was wearing contacts. On her feet were a pair of black high heels and she was even wearing make-up!

" Man, she's hot." Donnie whispered to himself.

" Then why did you say that you only think of her as a friend?" Alishia asked.

Donnie said nothing as the music for Samantha started to play.

She never slows down  
She doesn't know why but  
she knows that when  
She's all alone feels  
Like it's all coming down  
She won't turn around  
The shadows are long  
And she fears if she cries  
That first tear  
The tears will not stop  
Raining down

So stand in the rain  
Stand your ground  
Stand up when it's all crashing down  
You stand through the pain  
You won't drown  
And one day what's lost can be found  
You stand in the rain

She won't make a sound  
Alone in this fight with herself  
And the fears whispering  
If she stands, she'll fall down  
She wants to be found  
The only way out is through  
everything she's running from  
Wants to give up and lie down

So stand in the rain  
Stand your ground  
Stand up when it's all crashing down  
You stand through the pain  
You won't drown  
And one day what's lost can be found  
You stand in the rain

So stand in the rain  
Stand your ground  
Stand up when it's all crashing down  
Stand through the pain  
You won't drown  
And one day what's lost can be found

So stand in the rain  
Stand your ground  
Stand up when it's all crashing down  
You stand through the pain  
You won't drown  
And one day what's lost can be found  
You stand in the rain

People cheered while Donnie only looked at Samantha with sorrow and regret. She didn't even bother to glance his way unless it was to her step-mom.

" Beautiful! You're very talented!" Joseph held up a ten.

" Wicked!" Chris held a nine.

Chef mearly held a nine.

" That's that! The Rabid Chipmunks have a total of 188! Meaning they win the challenge!" The Rabid Chipmunks cheered, except for Donnie. " That means that I'll be seeing the Frothing Guppies at elimination! Have fun with your friends, cause a boat will be by to pick them up in an hour."

Samantha stepped off the stage only to be blocked by Donnie. She didn't look at him as he tried to talk to her. " Samantha, just hear me out okay? I like you. I just said that so the guys would get off my back. I never wanted to hurt you, that was the last thing on my mind. I like you too much to hurt you."

Samantha finally looked at him. " R-really?"

Donnie smiled. " Really. "

" Alright, I forgive you." Samantha smiled as Donnie started to hold her hand.

_**

* * *

**_

Confession Cam:

_**Donnie: It's official, I'm in love with Samantha. Just hope she feels the same. And where did she get that dress? It's a major turn on.**_

_**End Confession Cam.**_

* * *

Much later at night, Chris was at the camp fire with the Frothing Gupoies and a plate of marshmellows. " You all did rather well today, but one of you is going home." He threw th marshmellows to the campers. " Alexander, Evie, Melissa, Zane, Cody, Mason and Dennis." He looked to Petrova and Clara. " Ladies, this is the final marshmellow." He paused dramatically. " Clara."

Petrova stood up. " What the heck? How dare you vote me off! I'll get all of you! Just wait!" She continued to scream and yell profanities as Chef carried her to the boat of losers.

" Thank goodness she's gone." Evie sighed as she was suddenly kissed on the cheek.

Alexander pulled away from her cheek and smiled. " Night Evie." He walked to the boy's cabin, leaving Evie blushing.

* * *

Horray, next chapter is up! Next chapter won't be a challenge! It'll be more like a dance. Wanna know what I mean? Pm me or wait for the next chapter!

Peace out!

MasqueradeBlack.


	7. Dance all night and first couple!

Hey! A major huge thanks to everyone who reviewed! I'm going to make this the quickest update I'd ever done!

Disclaimer: I own nothing except Samantha and Alexander.

* * *

_**Let's Party!!!**_

Chris walks onto the dock of shame. " Last time on Total Drama Awesome; the campers got some gifts from home or someone from home came to see them. Then the campers showed what they have in a no holds barred talent show. Resulting in some drastic changes for some campers * shows Samantha in the dress then her with Donnie*. The producers and I have decided to give the campers a break from the challenges. So today, there will be no challenge, to elimination and no marshmellows. So let's start the party on Total. Drama. Awesome!"

_Dear mom and dad, I'm doing fine  
_Alexander's talking with Evie

_You guys are on my mind_

Greg is running away from Zane_  
You asked me what I wanted to be  
_Donnie is arguing with Zak while Samantha and Dakota are trying to get them to stop

_And now I think the answer is plain to see  
_Pasha and Petrova are having a glaring contest

_I want to be famous  
_Ken is fighting with himself while Megan is watching him out of the corner of her eye

_  
I want to live close to the sun  
_Clara and Terra are strapped down and being forced to Chef's food.

_Well, pack your bags cause I've already won.  
_Dennis is spying on Tommy, who's being all evil.

_Everything to prove nothing in my way_

_I'll get there one day  
_Jessica is dancing on the dock

_  
Cause I want to be famous  
_Mason's asleep on the dock but falls into the water

_  
Nanana'nanaana nana nana  
_Cody is doing soccer tricks but accidentally kicks a bird in the sky

_I want to be, I want to be; I want to be famous  
_Melissa's directing the camera to the sky

_I want to be, I want to be, I want to be famous_

Everyone is sitting on the dock while whisteling.

* * *

Everyone is sitting around waiting to know about the next evil challenge.

" So Samantha, where'd you get that dress?" Pasha asked.

" Alishia." Samantha answered and went back to her book.

" You mean your step mom?" Evie asked.

Samantha nodded.

" What do you guys think Chris has up his sleeve this time?" Melissa asked.

" Probably a phobia challenge. We haven't done that one yet." Pasha guessed.

" Maybe he butchered another tradition. Like bever fighting." Ken joked.

" Nap time!" Tommy put in.

" Either way, it'll be super lame." Clara said.

" I agree." Terra said.

" Quick question though." Alexander asked.

" Yeah?"

" Does anyone else remember on the application that it said we had to pick formal clothes? Maybe we have a challenge that has to do with those." Alexander explained.

" It's weird how smart you are Alexander." Dakota commented.

_**" Campers! Head to the campire pit! ASAP!"**_ Chris called.

Everyone groaned but got up.

" Here we go." Donnie muttered.

As everyone arrived at the campfire pit, they noticed that Chris and Chef were dressed in tuxedos, causing many glances towards Alexander. The boy shrugged as Chris started to speak. " Campers, you've been through alot in the past couple of days; running from beavers, surviving eachothers, relationships..." He trailed of as Donnie looked at Samantha, hoping she would look back. " So that's why today there will be no challenge."

Heads shot up quickly and gasped. " You serious dude?" Donnie asked.

" I'm very serious. There will be no challenge, no campfire ceramony, no giving out marshmellows; nothing!" Chris explained. " Instead, tonight, you'll be having a party as a thank you."

* * *

_**Confession Cam:**_

_**Chris: As in thank you for the major ratings! We haven't has this many ratings since Heather from Total Drama Island was shot in the butt with a tranquelizer dart!**_

_**End Confession Cam.**_

* * *

" So tonight, you'll wear your formal clothes and party it up! The interns are already working on getting the place ready." Just as he said that, another bird fell from the sky. " You have six hours to get ready, for some of you, that seems like too long, but for others it's not long enough. So go get ready!" Chris said as all the excited campers raced back to their cabins.

* * *

_**Confession Cam:**_

_**Cody: I'll have to tell the sooner or later. Might as well be sooner.**_

_**Melissa: I'm so pumped!**_

_**Zak: Awesome! Dakota and I will rock the dancefloor!**_

_**Donnie: Maybe I can make it up to Samantha...if I could dance.**_

_**End Confession Cam**_

* * *

_**With the boys;**_

" So Donnie. What happened with you and Samantha?" Alexander asked, recieveing the metal head's attention. " You two were hitting things off pretty well, now she looks kinda sad."

Zak looked Donnie's way. " If you hurt her, I'll hurt you."

" Same goes for me." Everyone looked at Alexander. " Sam's my cousin. Through marriage." He explained.

" That explains how you two are so close." Zak muttered.

" Anyway, what happened." Alexander's question came out more as a statement for some reason.

Donnie sighed and explained. How his friends kept bugging him about Samantha, how he said he only liked her as a friend as a cover up, how Samantha heard what he said, everything. " I appologized and told her that I like too much to hurt her, but I don't think she believes me."

" Then prove it to her." The advise came from Zane who was standing with his arms crossed. " If you love her, then prove it. The same thing happened with Melissa and I. I proved it to her atleast two years ago, and we've been going strong ever since."

Donnie slightly smiled. " Thanks guys. I'll prove it to her tonight."

" Let's get ready guys!" Ken said.

* * *

_**With the girls;**_

" Anyone see a hairbrush?" Dakota asked as she franitcally looked for one.

" You can use mine." Samantha handed her a simple red hairbrush.

" You know what Samantha? You've lots your stutter." Melissa commented.

" Yeah, after the talent show, it vanished." Agreed Terra as she pulled her dress from the closet.

" Really?" Samantha asked as she pulled the elastic out from her hair.

" Yeah. Looks like you've grown." Evie smiled as she side hugged the no longer shy bookworm.

Samantha smiled." Thanks." She paused. " So who are you girls trying to impress?"

" Zane." Melissa answered.

" Alexander." Evie said shyly.

" Zak." Dakota fiddled with a part of her hair.

" Ken." Megan squeaked.

" Dennis." Terra replied quickly.

" Probably Mason for me." Pasha answered.

" What about you Samantha?" Evie asked.

" We heard about what happened with you and Donnie. What he said..." Melissa said. " Do you still like him?"

Samantha sighed. " Yeah."

Dakota smiled. " Enough with the talking! Let's get ready!"

_**A few hours later...**_

All the boys were waiting at the campfire pit for the ladies. Most of them were dressed up. Alexander was in a simple red dress shirt, black dress pants, black tie and black dress shoes, Ken was in an all blue suit, blue shoes and a blue fedora, Tommy was clad in a small tuxedo, Zane was in a black shirt under a black vest, black pants and black shoes, Dennis was wearing a tuxedo with a red tie, Mason wore a white longsleeves shirt, a gray vest (unbuttoned), a black tie, black jeans and nice shoes. Zak simply wore an all black suit, Cody wore a black tux with blue accents. Donnie, however, wasn't wearing a suit of anykind; he was clad in a black "Boondock Saints 2" t-shirt with the four main characters on it in black and white with a celtic cross in the background, black trip pants with red lining and chains hanging from it and the same boots he always wore.

" Man what's taking them so long?" Alexander checked his wrist watch.

" I wanna dwance." Tommy protested.

" Chill, we're here." The boys saw all the girls in a group.

" Ready to dance boys?" Melissa winked.

The girls separated to reveal what they were wearing. Dakota was clad in a black tutu dress, black and white striped knee socks and black converse; Melissa was wearing a black knee length dress and black heels ( Zane's jaw dropped); Megan was in a simple black dress that went down to her knees, a necklace with a silver heart and black high heels ( Ken started to drool); Clara wore a dark red lacey corset top over fishnet longsleeves, a black skirt and white cowboy boots; Terra wore a red dress that went to her knees with a red bow around the waist ( Dennis flushed deeply); Pasha was in a simple red strapless dress that gained the attention of Mason quickly; Evie was in a knee-length strapless orange dress with the skirt ruffled out, gray leggings and gray flats and Samantha was in a knee length bright red halter dress, a pair of black high heels, a black shaul and she wasn't wearing her glasses again ( Donnie assumed she was wearing contacts again as he got his mind out of the gutter).

" Yeah." Alexander walked over to Evie as the first song came on." Wanna dance?"

She giggled and took his hand as he lead her to the dance floor.

As everyone paired off into couples; the only ones left were Samantha and Donnie, who was staring non-stop at the ginger.

" Do you think they'll be okay?" Evie asked Alexander.

" Donnie said that he's going to prove to Samantha that he cares about her." Alexander said and dipped Evie.

" I didn't know you could dance." Evie commented.

" Well there's alot you don't know about me."

" Like what?"

" If I told you, I'd have to kill you." Alexander was flirting by now.

Evie blushed and smiled.

Zane and Melissa looked at Alexander and Evie having a good time. " Remember when we were first like that?" Zane asked as Melissa put her head on his shoulder.

" Yeah, young love is so adorable." Her attention turned to Ken and Melissa, who were laughing as they danced. " They'll be cute for eachother."

" What about Dennis and Terra?"

" I can just tell they have sparks flying."

" Zak and Dakota?"

" Made for eachother." Melissa answered.

" I love it when you predict relationships." Zane kissed his girlfriend.

" Donnie and Samantha's relationship is about to get stronger. I can tell." Melissa smirked.

* * *

_**Confession Cam**_

_**Melissa: When I helped Samantha with her halter dress, I didn't fully tie the halter strap, so... they're relationship might get better...**_

_**End Confession Cam**_

* * *

Far away from the others, Donnie and Samantha were standing an a very awkward silence. Samantha's eyes were averted towards the ground.

" Look, Samantha..." Donnie started. " About what happened at the last challenge..." He stopped. " Wow... "

Samantha, who didn't understand what he was saying, looked to where he was looking. " Eeep." She quickly turned around. Good thing she was wearing a bra...

Donnie was red in the face. " Do you need some help?" He asked quietly.

Samantha scrambled to get the ties back up to her neck. " Y-y-yes p-p-please." Her stutter returned with vengence.

He gingerly took the two straps from her hands and tied them behind her neck twice. " Um, that should do it."

Samanatha turned around. " Th-thank you." She blushed. They stood in an even more awkward silence. " Anyway, you w-were sa-saying..."

" Um... yeah." Donnie rubbed the back of his neck. " I wanted to talk to you about what happened at the last challenge." Donnie struggled to find the words. " I really do like you. I just said that I didn't to get the guys off my back."

" You told me that already." Samantha looked at Donnie. " And I already told you that I forgive you."

" Now or never." Muttered Donnie. He grabbed Samantha by the shoulders and crashed his lips onto hers. Samantha, who was in shock, blushed as Donnie continued to kiss her. Donnie pulled away blushing lightly. " I love you Samantha."

Samantha was speechless. She stumbled over her words furiously. " D-D-D-Donnie..."

" Do you love me? Or atleast like me? I have to know Samantha." Donnie's seriousness came into play.

" I-I-I-I, " Samantha stuttered, took and deep breath. " I love you too Donnie." She gained the final fragment of backbone that she needed and kissed him full on the lips as his arms went around her waist.

" Awwwwwww." Multiple voices chimed in as the new couple broke away. Their heads turned to show everyone, including Chris, Chef and a camera crew.

" About freaking time." Alexander said.

" Cwouple?"

" Yes Tommy. Couple." Ken answered.

Chris turned to the camera. " That's all for tonight folks! Now that there's finally some official romance on the show, it'll get very interesting. Next time the campers will have to face their fears on-"

" TOTAL!"

" DRAMA!"

" AWESOME!"

* * *

Quickest update I've ever done, not as long as the last chapter but still awesome.


	8. Fear facing time!

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing except my two characters

Thank you to everyone who reviewed. If you have any ideas for the next challenge, let me know cause I'm out of ideas.

* * *

_**Facing your fears!**_

Chris walked onto the dock once again. " Last time on Total Drama Awesome; the producers and I decided to give the campers a break from all their hard work, so a small party was thrown. There were some awkward moments * shows Donnie and Samantha when her dress well, you all know* and then there were some adorable moments and in the end, Donnie and Samantha finally got together and Zane proposed to Melissa. But today, all that will change as the campers will face their worst fears! Wanna know what they are? Find out today on Total. Drama. Awesome!"

_Dear mom and dad, I'm doing fine  
_Alexander's talking with Evie

_You guys are on my mind_

Greg is running away from Zane_  
You asked me what I wanted to be  
_Donnie is arguing with Zak while Samantha and Dakota are trying to get them to stop

_And now I think the answer is plain to see  
_Pasha and Petrova are having a glaring contest

_I want to be famous  
_Ken is fighting with himself while Megan is watching him out of the corner of her eye

_  
I want to live close to the sun  
_Clara and Terra are strapped down and being forced to Chef's food.

_Well, pack your bags cause I've already won.  
_Dennis is spying on Tommy, who's being all evil.

_Everything to prove nothing in my way_

_I'll get there one day  
_Jessica is dancing on the dock

_  
Cause I want to be famous  
_Mason's asleep on the dock but falls into the water

_  
Nanana'nanaana nana nana  
_Cody is doing soccer tricks but accidentally kicks a bird in the sky

_I want to be, I want to be; I want to be famous  
_Melissa's directing the camera to the sky

_I want to be, I want to be, I want to be famous_

Everyone is sitting on the dock while whisteling.

* * *

**_Girl's Cabin;_**

Everyone was sitting in their cabins, word had gotten around that Zane proposed to Melissa. Not only were the campers happy, but Melissa was extactic.

" Melissa, you're so lucky!" Dakota gushed as they all looked at her engagement ring.

" You guys should have the wedding after all this is over!" Evie sugested.

" Yeah! My step-mom is a wedding planner! I'm sure she'd be able to help out." Samantha added.

" Really? Thanks Sam." Melissa hugged the ginger. " I want all of you to be at the wedding, as my bridesmaids."

" Really?" Megan asked as she looked up from her sketchbook.

" Yeah, you guys are some of the coolest people I've ever met." Meliisa said as there was a knock at the door. Heads turned to see Donnie.

" Can I speak to Sam please?" Donnie asked as Samantha stood up and the couple walked out the door.

" They're so cute together."

* * *

" What's up Donnie?" Samantha leaned against the rail outside the cabin.

" I just wanted to see you babe." He hugged her from behind.

She leaned back against his chest. " You and your excuses." She joked.

_**" Campers! Time for breakfast!"**_ Chris yelled over the system.

" Chis sure knows how to ruin a good moment." Donnie joked.

" Indeed."

* * *

As everyone ate their 'breakfast', Chis stopped them.

" Campers, today's challenge will be nasty, evil and everything else. There is one thing that you and everyone else in the world have in common. Anyone know what that is?"

" We all hate you?" Donnie asked as everyone, including Chef laughed.

" No. Everyone has something to be afraid of." Everyone stopped laughing. " Today's challenge will also be a callback from season one of 'Total Drama Island'. Welcome to ' Phobia Factor'!"

* * *

**_Confession Cam;_**

**_Samantha: __Fears? This isn't going to be good. Mine will bring up lots of memories that are very unpleastent._**

**_End Confession Cam_**

* * *

Everyone was crowded outside as they noticed large trapeeze. " Dakota, time to face your fear."

" I can't." Dakota whispered in fear.

" Yes you can." Zak walked up beside her and held her hand. She smiled and walked up the steep ladder to the trapeeze, gripping to it for dear life.

" Here goes nothing." She whispered and did the challenge with her eyes closed in a battle cry erupting from her mouth. She opened her eyes as she made it across the other side and gripped the other side with all her might.

" And Dakota scored the first point for the Chipmunks!" Chris declared as Dakota rushed down the trapeeze.

" That was awesome Dakota!" She recieved many hugs from Zak and Samantha.

Everyone walked to a clearing where there was a large crate, locked. " Ken. You may need this." Chris handed him a red blanket.

Ken gulped and Chef unlocked the door. Out came the biggest, nastiest evil looking bull anyone had ever seen. Even Tommy was scared. Ken looked like a deer in the headlights. " Bring it ugly!" He regained himself as the bull charged.

Luckly, he moved out of the way in time and the bull ran into a trailer, Chris's trailer.

Chef laughed as Chris just stared in belief. " Looks like the Chipmunks get another point."

**_Chipmunks: 2_**

**_Guppies: 0_**

* * *

" I have to what with them?" Zane asked.

" You all are afraid of drowning so get into the water for the next ten minutes." Chris said for the sixth time.

" Could be worse dude." Alexander commented as they get to the edge of the dock in their swimsuits. " Could be one hour."

" True." Dennis looked the the musician. " Ready?"

Alexander nodded as they all jumped.

Once they all resurfaced, gasping, Chris walked to the edge. " Chef here will watch you to make sure that you don't grab onto anything to halp you stay up. And if you drown, he'll have to resussitate you."

Samantha snickered while everyone had no clue what he just said.

" Come again?" Zane gasped.

" He'll give you mouth-to-mouth if you drown by chance." Samantha explained.

" There's no way I'm drowning." Dennis commented.

------------

" Melissa, time to face...THE ANTS!" Chris said dramatically as some intern brought in a clear box to show atleast twenty ants. The intern released the ants on her arms, causing her to shake, squrim and tremble. " Only ten seconds Melissa."

She gulped as they started to crawl around her hands.

" And time's up!" Chris announced as Melissa shook them off her arms with great speed.

-------------

Donnie and Megan stood on top of an edge over the water. " Let me guess, heights?"

Megan nodded.

" All you have to do is cross the wooden board to this side. " Chris said as he and the other campers, minus Zane, Alexander and Dennis, stood on the other side waiting.

" You can do it Megan!" The Guppies cheered.

" Go Donnie!" The Chipmunks cheered.

" You can do it Donnie!" Samantha cheered.

Donnie and Megan started to walk across the clearly unstable boards with caution. Once they were across, Donnie looked like he would vomit and Megan probably wanted to pass out.

" Donnie and Megan both completed their tasks. The score rests at Chipmunks: 3 and Guppies have 2." Chris walked back to the beach. " Let's check on the boys."

* * *

" How are they Chef?" Chris asked as they were still sputtering around.

" They're done, they all just want to see who can go the longest." Chef said.

" I can last longer than you guys." Zane boasted.

" Doubt it." Dennis commented.

" Would you guys get out of the water? We still have to finish the challenge." Terra commented with slight agrivation in her voice.

" She's right guys." Alexander started to swim towards the dock, until he went under.

" Nice try Alexander. But you can come up to the surface now. It's not like there's sharks here." Zane said.

" You watched the first season of this right?" Chef asked. " There are sharks here."

Zane and Dennis looked at eachother and quickly got out of the water.

" What about Alexander?" Evie, who was clearly worried, asked.

" Chill, I'm over here." Everyone turned to see Alexander in his trunks on the other side of the dock.

Evie said nothig as she rushed into his arms.

" Dude, we saw you go under!" Dennis exhasperated.

" To got to the other side." Alexander explained.

" Moving on!" Chris said.

" Evie, you can let go of me now." Alexander looked down at the girl hugging him for dear life.

* * *

" Evie, do you smell that?" Chris asked at the made their way to a a large pool covered by a tarp.

" No."

" Well prepare to sit in it." Chris said as Chef took the tarp off the pool to reveal it filled with-

" Ew!"

" Nasty!"

" Gwoos!"

Evie turned green and twitched." No. Freaking. Way."

" Everyone else has to face their fear, now you must sit in the barf pool for two minutes. That's all." Chris explained.

Evie shuddered but reluctantly went it, holding her breath. She then proceeded to vomit in the vomit pool.

" We'll check back with her in a bit. Tommy, time to face your fear my little friend." Chris said as they walked to a large, scary looking tent. " All you have to do it stay in there for six minutes. If you can't stay in there for atleast three, we'll take one point off your team score."

" That's unfair! He's just a kid!" Megan protested. Oh Megan, if only you knew...

Tommy walked into the tent, only to scream and run out into Megan's arms shaking and crying. " B-b-boogyman!"

Chef walked out wearing a scary costume. " His fear is the boogyman you know."

Evie walked towards the group, shuddering and stinking like the components of vomit.

_**Chipmunks: 4**_

**_Guppies: 5_**

* * *

Clara had to wear a pink frilly dress, Mason was stuck in a simulated tornado, Zak was crossing a bridge, Cody was surrounded by starngers for three minutes out of five, Terra had to stand next to the bonfire for a minute, and Pasha was surrounded by frogs. The score was Chipmunks: 7 and Guppies: 8. The only one left was Samantha.

Chris lead everyone to another clearing where a large scarecrow like dool was set up with a bullseye on it. A table about three yards away from it was covered in a blanket. " Samantha, if you face your fear, you will tie up the score and take this into sudden death." Chis lifted the blanket to reveal a gun. It was one commonly used in robberys. Samantha froze.

" No..." Samantha whispered. " Not this."

" All you have to do is use the gun and shoot the dummy. If you hit the bullseye, I'll give you double points. If you miss, the score will still be tied." Chris explained.

" I can't do this..." Samantha whispered.

" Sam. It's just a gun." Donnie walked up beside her. " It's not that bad."

" If you'd seen one the way I saw it used, you'd be scared too." Samantha paused. " My mom was killed in a bank robbery infront of me. She was a hostage." No one said anything.

" Your mom wouldn't want you to be afraid Sam." Donnie said.

Samantha took a deep breath, picked up the gun with her shaking hand and fired.

" And the score is tied!" Chris announced as Samantha dropped the gun and cried onto Donnie's shoulder. " Now for the tie breaker. One person from each team who didn't complete their challenges will get a second chance. Tommy, Cody." They both stepped foreward. " Go get them." The tent appeared again as Tommy went in and Cody went into the pack of strangers. Cody seemed to chatting with some of the strangers and having a wonderful time, Tommy on the other hand...

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Tommy ran out of the tent again, wetting himself slightly in the process.

" And the Frothing Guppies win the challenge!" The guppies cheered. " Chipmunks, I'll see you at the campfire tonight.

* * *

**_Confession Cam:_**

**_Tommy: Curse my seven year old self! But It's a good thing that I've made that alliance with the muscle head fighter Ken and that clueless girl Megan, they're putty in my hand._**

**_Samantha: My mom would be proud of me for what I accomplished today._**

**_Donnie: That little evil creep Tommy is going home._**

**_End Confession Cam._**

* * *

It was nighttime at the campfire ceramony. Chris stood with a plate of 8 marshmellows. " You all did well today, but one of you has spent you last night on Total Drama Awesome." Chris said. " Donnie, Dakota, Megan, Ken." They all revieved their marshmellows. " Terra and Pasha." The only ones left were Tommy, the spawn of evil and Samantha. " Tommy, Samantha. This is the last marshmellow."

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

" Tommy." Chris threw the marshmellow to the seven year old as everyone, minus Megan and Ken, gasped.

" What?!" Donnie cried out.

" Sorry, but everyone voted for Samantha." Chris explained.

" I didn't." Everyone said.

" According to the ballots, everyone did." Chris said.

" Uncle Chris, you can't be serious!"

Samantha got up and walked towards the dock.

" Sam!" Donnie ran to her as the boat of losers came up waitng for her. " Sam! I didn't vote for you! I swear. No one else did! I won't rest until I find out who did this!"

" Donnie." Samantha interupted him. " It's alright. Besides, I've met some of the greatest people here and I couldn't be happier."

" Sam..." Donnie kissed her on the lips as Chef interupted.

" Time to go kid." Chef said as she walked away.

" I love you Donnie." She said before she hopped on the boat and drove off.

" I love you too Samantha." Donnie stood at the edge of the dock, staring into the distance where Samantha's boat was leaving.

* * *

Tommy sat at the campfire with his black book. He flipped to the back and crossed Samantha's name off a list off all the campers and a small pile of paper with his name on them. " Too easy." He tossed his marshmellow, and the original ballots into the fire to burn.

_**Confession Cam Lost Footage:**_

**_Tommy: * Pulls out the ballot box* I know Donnie's onto me. But why don't we spice things up a bit? Afterall, Samantha knew as well. And anyone who knows must be delt with.* Rips open box, taked out ballots and replaced them with other ballots he made*._**

**_End Confession Cam._**

* * *

Wow! Tough stuff! I got my own character out! Oh, and I'm out of ideas for challenges, so if you want one done, let me know!!!


	9. Weird paintball

**Hey! MasqueradeBlack here! I know it's been a long ass time since I last updated. But I'll be honest: at first it was procrastination and a close friend of my family's died then it became the fact that I gave up on the story. I was going to put it up for adoption then I read through it again saw some of the comments that said how somone liked my writing style and how fanfiction needed more writers like me. Needless to say, that got me back on track! So a big thank you to **_**Realityshowfan**_** for giving me confidence when I needed it the most! Anyway, on with the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing excpet my own characters.**

* * *

PAINTBALL WAR!

Chris appears on the dock. " Last time on Total Drama Awesome: the campers faced their worst fears. While some of their efforts were valient, it was the Frothing Guppies that won. Because he was the only one on his team not to complete the challenge and he lost points for his team in the process, Tommy was on the chopping block. But in a twist of events, _Samantha _was voted out. Confession cam lost footage showed that Tommy tampered with the votes and sealed her fate. Today, the campers will compete in one of the most painful challenges known to Total Drama history. Who will win? Who will lose? Who will be thrown under the bus? Find out today on Total. Drama. Awesome!

_Dear mom and dad, I'm doing fine__  
_Alexander's talking with Evie

_You guys are on my mind_

Greg is running away from Zane_  
You asked me what I wanted to be  
_Donnie is arguing with Zak while Samantha and Dakota are trying to get them to stop

_And now I think the answer is plain to see  
_Pasha and Petrova are having a glaring contest

_I want to be famous  
_Ken is fighting with himself while Megan is watching him out of the corner of her eye

_I want to live close to the sun  
_Clara and Terra are strapped down and being forced to Chef's food.

_Well, pack your bags cause I've already won.  
_Dennis is spying on Tommy, who's being all evil.

_Everything to prove nothing in my way_

_I'll get there one day  
_Jessica is dancing on the dock

_Cause I want to be famous  
_Mason's asleep on the dock but falls into the water

_Nanana'nanaana nana nana  
_Cody is doing soccer tricks but accidentally kicks a bird in the sky

_I want to be, I want to be; I want to be famous  
_Melissa's directing the camera to the sky

_I want to be, I want to be, I want to be famous_

Everyone is sitting on the dock while whisteling.

* * *

Although it was a beautiful day at camp wawanakwa, the moods of some of the campers were sour. Donnie didn't sleep at all the previous night, Dakota's eyes were puffy and red, Zak was comforting them both and even Alexander was mad, which was almost impossible for the musican.

" You guys said that you wouldn't vote her off." Alexander said.

" We all voted for Tommy, he switched the votes on us. It's because of him Samantha's gone." Donnie explained unable to face Alexander who everyone now knew was Samantha's cousin.

" There's no way that Tommy would do something like that. He's just a kid." Megan defended.

" Please, he's anything but a kid. Besides, why would we have voted off Samantha when she did the challenge and Tommy chickened out?" Donnie shot back. " You should watch yourselves. It is obvious that you and Ken are in an alliance with that little runt. Tommy will throw you under the bus. He's evil."

" Don't you speak about Tommy like that! You're just upset that your girlfriend got kicked off by you! She was weak anyway." Ken shot towards the metal head. " A weak, sniveling little ginger nerd!" The next action caught everyone by surprise as Alexander's fist made contact with Ken's face.

" Don't you dare talk about my cousin like that." Alexander glared at the blue boy. His glare seemed to scare him completely. It was clear that Alexander was not to be messed with when mad. The glare was so interse that even the rest of the campers took notice and started to cower in fear, even Tommy.

" Whoa campers! No fighting!" Chris appeared out of no where with two large crates behind him. " Now, are you guys ready for the challenge?"

" Ready!"

" Not really."

" Meh..."

Chris looked at the campers. " Okay, today the challenge will be a favorite of mine." He reaches into the crate on his left and pulls out a black paintball gun. " Paintball."

* * *

_**Confession Cam:**_

_**Donnie: Are we allowed to hit people from our own team?**_

_**Alexander: This is going to be good.**_

_**Evie: I'm worried about Alexander.**_

_**Pasha: Never done this one before...**_

_**Cody: Crap, this one is going to suck.**_

_**Clara: *cracks knuckles* Let's go!**_

_**End Confession Cam**_

* * *

" Each camper will have a paintball gun. Chipmunks, you'll be blue and Guppies, you'll be red. You'll start at random spots in the forest and when I say go, you'll battle for your team. You can only hit somone on the opposite team so watch who you hit. After one hour, I'll call off the challenge and we'll see which team has the least about of people covered in paint. Sound like a plan?" Chris asked as Chef appeared and started to hand the campers their respective guns.

" Do we get protective gear or anything?" Mason asked as he held the gun wearily.

" Nope! But you get these awesome glasses and a six loads of painballs!" Chris said held up a pair of clear glasses.

" Dude, these are those glasses that make people dizzy!" Dennis complained.

" Exactally! Welcome to Drunk Paintball War!" Chris said dramatically.

* * *

_**Confession Cam:**_

_**Evie: PPPFFFFFFFFFFFFFFTTTTTTTTTTTT! Hahahahahaha.**_

_**Pasha: Really?**_

_**Mason: Wonder who came up with this one...**_

_**Terra: Alcoholics Anonymous much?**_

_**Donnie: Either way, this is going to be good.**_

_**End Confession Cam.**_

* * *

Everyone was set up at random spots around the camp or in the forest. Some were ready for action and the other were hoping on hiding in a tree and just waiting it out. " Alright campers! Your challenge begins now!"

" Donnie?" The metal head turned to see both Zak and Dakota.

" Hey guys." Donnie replied.

" Too bad we can't get Tommy." Dakota said as she scratched the back of her head.

" Yeah, but maybe someone can..." Zak paused.

" What are you thinking?"

" Think about it, there are atleast two people on the other team that know about Tommy being evil." Zak pointed out.

" Right. Alexander and Dennis." Dakota realized.

" What I'm thinking is if we find them, we can make an alliance with them so we can get Tommy when the merge rolls around. We'll have an alliance with people from the other team. We can trust Alexander because he's Sam's cousin. As for Dennis, we may need Terra." Zak concluded.

" Why Terra?" Donnie inquired.

" Because Dennis has a crush on her!" Dakota realized.

" Really?" The gang turned to see Terra standing behind them with a rather noticible blush on her face.

" How much did you hear?" Donnie asked.

" Everything from Tommy being evil to now." Terra responded.

Donnie sighed. " Look, since you already know about everything. You want in?"

" Yeah, I could tell something was off about Tommy from the minute we were a team. Why else would Chris allow a seven year old on the show."

Donnie smiled. " Let's get to work." He held his gun and started to move.

* * *

Ken had run into Tommy and now the pair were looking for Megan.

" Man, am I glad that you didn't go home last night little man." Ken admitted.

" Me too!" Tommy replied sweetly.

" Hey guys!" The boys turned to see Megan with Clara trailing behind her. " Thank goodnees I found you!"

" Yeah, I was begining to get worried about you." Ken admitted.

Megan blushed. " Really?"

" Yeah..."

Clara interupted. " Why am I even here? I'm on the other team."

" Awiance!" Tommy burst out.

" You want the four of us to be in an alliance little man?" Ken translated.

Tommy nodded sweetly.

* * *

_**Confession Cam:**_

_**Tommy: With all of these losers in my alliance, that idiotic metal head and his friends will pick them off before me. And all I have to do is sit back and give out ideas once in a while. I'll be on my way to the final two in no time. These idiots won't know what hit them once I'm done here.**_

_**Megan: Tommy is such a sweetie. He's so nice and wouldn't hurt a fly!**_

_**Clara: I'm not sure about this...Wonder if Chris noticed what I stuck in his trailer yet?**_

_**End Confession Cam**_

* * *

" What's that sound?" Ken inquired. It could only be described at slurping sounds with a mixture of popping every once in a while.

" Over there!" Clara said in a hushed whisper.

The group turned to a large group of bushes. They edged closer and closer. Ken felt his heart beating in his ears. Megan's knees were buckling. Clara was staying calm but the grip on her gun became tighter. Tommy wasn't scared at all due to his evilness, but for a show, he wet himself a bit.

Suddenly, a deadly barrage of red paintballs erupted from the bushes, getting the four teamates. On instinct, the four fired back as Zane and Melissa emerges from the bushes and continued their attack with Evie and Cody coming down from the trees to aid in the attack on the four helpless Chipmunks.

" Retreat!" Ken yelled as the four Chipmunks ran in fright, not before Clara shot back getting Cody in the back of the knee.

" Charlie horse!" Cody called out before gripping his knee and falling over.

Zane looked to his girlfriend, then to Evie and Cody who like himself, were covered in blue paint. " Downside, we're covered in paint. Bright side is that we got the four of them."

" Told you it would be a good plan." Cody said.

Melissa looked at her teamates. " Alliance?"

Cody and Evie looked at eachother and only nodded. " We're in."

* * *

" Sorry again man." Donnie said again as His new alliance consisting of himself, Zak, Dakota, Terra, Alexander and Dennis walked through the forest.

" It's alright man. No harm done." Alexander said as he took off his glasses to give his eyes a break. " You thought I was somone else from my team.

" So are we all in agreement? Tommy is evil and must be taken out." Zak clarified as the group started to hear voices.

" Shhh." The group moved quickly behind a bush and looked to see Tommy, Ken, Megan, and Clara covered in paint.

" The others must have gotted to them." Dokota whispered. She then snickered. " Badly."

" Looks like Clara's in their alliance now. She's a gonner." Terra noticed.

" Guys, I have a plan." Zak whispered. " But it involves them throwning the challenge."

" Are you crazy?" Dennis whispered not to alert the others.

" Hear me out." Zak said. " If you guys throw the challenge, then you can take out Clara, because by the looks of it, she was attacked by her team."

" Go on."

" So if we take you guys out, you all go to elimination and you can all get rid of one person on your team and one person in Tommy's alliance."

" But why don't you guys throw the challenge and take out Tommy?" Alexander questioned.

" Because their is the four of us and the three of them, they might get Pasha with them and it'll be four on four." Zak explained." We'll have to go into voting sudden death or something."

" Makes sence." Dakota commented.

" Since she got hit by some paintball on her own team, there's atleast one person on her team that knows about her alliance with Tommy. It'll probably spread like wildfire." Zak concluded.

Alexander and Dennis looked at eachother and nodded. " Let's get a move on."

The two boys crawled away a few yards and stood up. " You Chipmunks are history!"

The other's stood up and started to fire. " Kill the Guppies!"

Tommy and his alliance could only watch and feel pain as they were caught in the crossfire.

" TAKE THIS!"

" YOU'RE GOING DOWN!"

" MY GUN'S JAMMED!" Dennis cried out as Alexander 'accidentally' fired at the other four, making sure to hit Tommy. Hard.

**"CAMPERS! TIME IS UP! HEAD BACK TO THE CABINS FOR THE RESULTS!" **

* * *

" Wow." That was all Chris could say as he looked at all the paint covered campers. " What happened?"

" You probably don't want to know." Ken admitted.

" Where's Mason and Pasha?" Chris asked.

The campers looked at eachother and shrugged.

" I'm over here..." Mason's voice grumbeled from behind some bushes as he emerged, only causing everyone to laugh.

" Well, atleast we know who got the exploding gun..." Chris snickered.

" So did we win?" Donnie asked.

" Well, it depends if Pasha has been hit by paint or not."

" Well, judging by her clothes, I don't think she was." Dakota commented as Pasha came out from the bushes to show not a spot of paint was on her.

" What's up?" She asked.

" Since Pasha was the only person in the entire game not hit, the Chipmunks win!" Chris declaired as Pasha was tackeled into a massive pile up. " Guppies, I'll see you tonight at the campfire."

* * *

" Clara was working with the other team?" Alexander and Dennis pretended to sound surprised.

" According to what we saw a and heard, yes." Evie confirmed.

" That's low." Dennis said.

" But what are we going to do?" Alexander asked.

" Vote her off, simple as that." Zane said.

" I hate traitors." Evie and Melissa growled.

* * *

_**Confession Cam:**_

_**Alexander: *Crosses his fingers* Please don't let them find out.**_

_**End Confession Cam.**_

* * *

" Hey Zak?" The austrailian turned to see Dakota standing. He put down his copy of Death Note on the log next to him.

" What up?"

" I just wanted to say that the plan you made today was really amazing." Dakota blushed.

Zak flushed as he scratched the back of his head. " Really?"

" Yeah." Dakota started to turn to walk away. " It was like you. Flawless and amazing." She left, leaving Zak blushing like an idiot. Though something caught his eye. It appeared to be a note with his name on it. Opening it, he flushed deeply at the words inside.

_I like you :)_

_-Dakota_

* * *

_**Confession Cam:**_

_**Zak: Wow. She likes me?**_

_**End Confession Cam**_

* * *

Nighttime came quickly for the Guppies as they sat at the dreaded campfore waiting for their marshmellows. " Campers, though you all fought well one of you is going home. There are seven marshmellows on my plate. If I call your name, come up and get your marshmellow."

" Evie."

" Alexander and Dennis."

" Zane."

" Melissa."

" Cody."

" Campers, this is the last marshmellow. " Chris paused for dramatic effect. " Mason."

Clara's jaw dropped as Mason went up to get his marshmellow. " But...why?"

" It's what you get for making an alliance with the other team..." Zane said.

Clara was about to respond but shut her mouth and left without a word.

" Campers," Chris turned to the remaining campers, " you're all safe for now."

The campers left quietly, too tired from the challenge to say anything as Chris looked back to the camera with a smile.

" Tune in next week for more Total! Drama! Awesome!"

* * *

I'm sorry Musicgirl133 for kicking off Clara, but Mason's still there! I'll try and get one chapter out each week, but bare with me it's grade 12 and I'm putting out lots of applications for schools!


End file.
